


A Thunderous Night of Revels

by Ricecakes123



Series: ScarletWolf [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Wanda Maximoff - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Binge Drinking, Drunk Wanda is a goof, F/F, Fluff, Grief/Mourning, LGBTQ Female Character, Thor and Wanda get into a drinking competition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21823894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ricecakes123/pseuds/Ricecakes123
Summary: After being invited by Tony to a party at Stark Towers, Wanda and Claire meet Thor for the first time and go out for a night of binge drinking.
Relationships: Natasha Romanov & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Wanda Maximoff & Thor & Original Female Character(s), Wanda Maximoff/Original Female Character(s)
Series: ScarletWolf [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1488680
Kudos: 6





	1. Claire and Wanda Meet Thor

“Did the mail come yet?” I asked as I walked into the living room after hearing Claire enter the apartment. Claire held a small stack of envelopes that she flipped through as she walked into the living room.

“Yeah…” she paused when she got to an envelope in particular. Her brows furrowed as she opened it and read the contents, then reread it.

“What is it?” I asked, growing nervous. I didn’t like the feeling of dread that I was getting as I watched Claire’s face. It took her a minute before she spoke again and handed me the open envelope and card.

“An invitation. From Stark.” Claire frowned and her words contained more than a hint of venom. She started breathing heavily and pacing the floor. I read the invitation and looked over at Claire. Though Tony Stark spent the last few years making amends for all the wrongs that he caused us, and I had more or less forgiven him, Claire still held on to the little bit of hatred that she still had for him. I placed the envelope down on the coffee table and crossed over to Claire.

“Baby, you need to calm down,” I said messaging her shoulders and running my hands up and down her arms. “I know he still makes you angry and that you haven’t quite forgiven him, but it’s just an invitation to a party.”

Claire scoffed and her chest continued to heave. Her body started to shake and any visible skin turned a light shade of red, heating up with her wolf’s rage. I pulled her to me and kissed her passionately, hoping to calm her down. Her arms wrapped around me and when she pulled away she was back to normal.

“Sorry,” she whispered, bowing her head in shame. I gave her a sympathetic look and caressed her cheek with my thumb.

“It’s alright, love. Just breathe.” I paused for a moment, letting her relax some more before I continued. “Do you want to go?” Claire sighed and looked up at me.

“Do you?”

“I mean…” I bit my lip. I didn’t know what to say; I…kind of did want to go, but…I wasn’t sure. I started to play with the rings on my fingers and Claire’s gaze softened as she looked at me, understanding my hesitation. She grabbed my hand, her thumb brushing against the surface. Her eyes held…pain and a hint of sadness, but she offered me a small smile.

“You do, don’t you?”

I didn’t speak but looked down at the hardwood floor. Claire sighed and pulled me into a gentle hug. I rested my head on her chest and smiled a little when I felt her chin sit on top of my head.

“You want to go. Don’t worry about how I feel, Wanda. If you want to go, we can go.”

“No, Claire, I don’t want you to disregard your feelings just to make me happy. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable—”

“I’ll be fine, Wanda. Honestly, I don’t know why I’m still mad at Tony. Maybe I’m just choosing to be mad, I don’t know. He’s done so much to help us and he’s apologized to us countless times, and if you…forgave him…then maybe it’s time that I should.” She pressed a kiss to the top of my head and I pulled away and looked at her. Her eyes were back to their normal shade of purple and her face shined with a bright smile. “If you want, we can go.”

○○○

“I don’t know what I should wear,” I said as I stepped out of the bedroom and into the living room holding two different dresses that were possibilities to wear to the party. Claire sat on the couch, typing away on her computer, not looking up as I entered.

“You look great in anything…” she said still looking at her computer screen, focusing intently on her work. Being Tony’s assistant meant that she was mostly always on the clock, and with this party that he was throwing, Claire had found herself with more “busy work”. I walked over to her and closed her laptop and took it away from her, placing it on the cushion next to her and took a seat on the coffee table.

“Why don’t you take a break. You can figure out what you’re going to wear and also help me.” Claire smile and stood up, grabbing my hands and pulled me into the bedroom and to the open closet. Claire walked in and shuffled through the hanging clothes and pulled out a long off the shoulder red dress with a long slit going all the way up the left leg. She held it out, holding it at arm’s length, smiled, and then handed it to me.

“Here, try this on,” she said as I grasped the hanger and she pushed me towards the bathroom.

“But…this is yours. Are you sure?” Claire smiled and rolled her eyes.

“Look, Little Red, I wouldn’t have given it to you if I wasn’t sure. No go try it on.”

I walked into the bathroom and changed out of my clothes and put on the dress. I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I never really liked looking in a mirror; they always lied. I grimaced and left the bathroom and walked back into our bedroom. Claire sat on the edge of the bed, playing on her phone, but when I entered she looked up and stared at me in surprise. Her eyes widened and her mouth hung open. A light blush decorated her cheeks and spread to her ears. Her mouth flapped opened and closed as she stuttered, trying to find the right words and speak coherently.

“Um…you—the dress is—um…God, I don’t—you look se—it’s a good choice,” she said, her blush growing. I giggled and felt my face heat up. I cast my eyes downward and smiled. Claire got up and walked over to me, running her hands up and down my bare shoulders, to my arms.

“You really like it?” I asked, suddenly self-conscious.

“Of course. I wouldn’t lie to you.” She reached out and adjusted the dress, pulling it down a little bit, exposing a little more of my cleavage, and straightened out the front. “This dress looks much better on you than it ever did me. I don’t know what I was thinking when I bought it, I mean, red hair _and _a red dress? It’s a little too much. And besides, red is _definitely _your color, Little Red.”

○○○

The day of the party arrived and Claire and I stepped out of our car in front of the Avengers Tower. Turns out, Tony didn’t sell it, but rather kept it for himself and only really used it as the labs of Stark Industries and also for parties and galas because the old living quarters looked somewhat formal now that no one was living in it.

I grabbed Claire’s hand as she walked over to me and took a deep breath. I remembered these parties that Tony threw back before the Avengers split up. The people that always attended these events weren’t the best sort of people. They were rich, snobby, and incredibly disrespectful to anyone that was deemed “beneath them”, which for the most part, consisted of me and…Vision. Vision; I’d…almost forgotten him. Sensing my discomfort and hesitation, Claire squeezed my hand, bringing me out of the past and into the present. She offered me a small smile before she pulled me along, leading the way inside.

]“Claire! Wanda! So glad you guys could make it!” Tony greeted them as they entered the party. Like the many other parties I had been to thrown by Tony Stark, this one was packed with rich people that weren’t affiliated with the Avengers. I saw Steve and Sam talking to Natasha on the far side of the room. Rhodey and Clint stood at the pool table, playing a game with a few of the random rich people in attendance. Tony hugged us and dragged us further into the room, but Claire made an effort to not let go of my hand. He introduced us to a number of people, and we smiled politely and shook their hands, laughing at their lame puns and jokes, but one person in particular caught our attention.

He was tall with long dirty blonde hair and a growing matching beard. He, unlike the other attendants, was dressed in jeans, a white t-shirt, and sneakers. He had a small beer gut and was currently chugging two glasses of Champaign.

“Another, please!” he said loudly to the passing waiter that took his empty glasses. Tony led us right over to him, a smile of his tipsy face. I recognized this man; I knew him from somewhere, but I couldn’t put my finger on it. Upon seeing us, the man produced a bright smile and opened his arms.

“Stark! It is good to see you my friend!”

“Thor, it’s been far too long,” Tony said as he stepped away from Claire and I and walked over to Thor and embraced him. Thor chuckled loudly and patted his back. This couldn’t be Thor. I remembered seeing him in Sokovia all those years ago; he was…ripped. Not that he didn’t look good now, but what the hell happened to him.

“Claire, Wanda, this is Thor. I’ll leave you all to talk,” Tony said before he walked off and rejoined the party, taking another drink.

“You’re Thor?” Claire asked, smiling as she raised a brow. Thor smiled at her and held out his hand.

“Yes, and I assume that you are the Lady Claire. Captain Rogers has told me about you. It is nice to meet you.” Claire took his outstretched hand and shook it. Thor then let go and turned towards me. “And Lady Wanda, I remember you during our campaign in Sokovia with Ultron. It is a pleasure to see you again. You…are looking better.” I shook his hand too and chuckled.

“I’ve had better days since then, Thor. It’s nice to see you too.”

“So, Stark tells me that you two are…together? But I am afraid I did not catch his meaning…” Thor started, but lost his train of thought and trailed off. After a minute, his eyes widened and he held up his hands. “Forgive me if I overstep, I do not mean to offend.”

“It’s fine, Thor,” Claire said, giggling. “We’re a thing—we’re dating. For a while now, actually.” Claire removed her hand from mine but draped her arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to her and planted a kiss on my cheek. Thor beamed at us and let out a hearty laugh, his stomach jiggling a little bit.

“A worthy couple.” He called a waiter over and took glasses of Champaign and handed one to both me and Claire. He reached into the pocket of his jeans and pulled out a small metal flask and opened it, pouring the contents into his drink. Thor held up his glass, and we followed him. “A toast: to love and good health to you both.” We nodded and smiled at him as Claire and I took a sip while Thor chugged it, once more handing the empty glass to a waiter.

“Thank you, Thor. That meant a lot,” I said. He only smiled and waved it off before his entire face contorted into an excited and mischievous look.

“Lady Claire. Lady Wanda. Would you both like to accompany me on a Midgardian adventure?”

Claire looked over at me and shrugged and looking back at Thor, said, “Sure. Why not?”

“Excellent! Let us go!”

What the hell is a “Midgardian adventure”?


	2. Claire, Wanda, and Thor go on a Midgardian Adventure

Thor led us out of the Tower and away from the party before stopping on the street outside the main doors. He looked around, up and down the street, seeming lost and a little confused. I chuckled and took the lead, lightly smacking Thor on his giant arm signaling for him to follow and walked in the direction of our car.

I got in the driver’s seat and Wanda sat in the front passenger seat and Thor sat in the back. As Wanda and I buckled up, Thor sat up, leaning forwards to be level with us. His growing beard brushed against my bare shoulder and I let out a breathless giggle and twitched my shoulder.

“So, Thor…where to?” I asked as I started the car.

“Yeah, what exactly is a ‘Midgardian adventure’?” Wanda asked him, tilting her head a little to look back at him. He leaned back a little to help her see him better and smiled.

“We shall spend the glorious night reveling our latest triumphs and our celebrations will rise and soar until it reaches Valhalla!” He held up his fist in a victorious stance and beamed, staring straight ahead. I looked over at her and huffed.

“Okay, but like…where do I go for that?” I asked looking back at him. Thor dropped his fist and grimaced.

“Just go to Rudy’s.” I nodded and pulled out of the parking space heading in the place that Thor mentioned. I was familiar with it the place that Thor mentioned, but have never been there before in person. I drove by it a couple of times coming home from work, but never went inside. I knew Wanda wasn’t familiar with Rudy’s judging by the fact that she raised her eyebrow.

“So what’s Rudy’s?” Wanda asked, looking between Thor and me.

Without missing a beat and staring out at the darkened road, I said, “It’s a bar.”

○○○

It was after midnight and we had already been to five different bars. Thor sat a little ways down the bar, three frosty mugs of beer sat in front of him while five empty ones sat on the other side of him. Wanda sat next to him one empty mug with her among three full ones. One sat in her hand which shook and wobbled. Thor picked up a mug and chugged its contents and Wanda followed, sloppily chugging and spilling beer all over herself and the counter. Thor finished first (obviously) and Wanda finished a few seconds after and slammed her mug down. Thor let out a bellowing laugh and clapped Wanda on the back.

“I win again, Lady Wanda! Come! Let us go again.” They both grasped another full mug of beer and counted down before they both raised the mug to their lips chugging their drinks. I shook my head, watching them, and took a sip of my water. Now, I know what you’re thinking: how could I let Wanda drink like this? Why didn’t I stop her? Well, to be frank, I did. At the last four bars we visited. And when I did, she brushed me off and followed after Thor.

Wanda let out a victorious yell as she slammed her empty mug on the counter first. She jumped up from her seat stumbling a bit and jumped up and down in Thor’s face in triumph. Again she stumbled and Thor reached out and gently grabbed her arm, steadying her as he laughed.

“I win!” she exclaimed.

“You are a worthy opponent!” Wanda turned from him and skipped over to me, wobbling and tripping over her feet and chairs after every step.

“Clairrrrreee!” she called to me, grabbing onto my arm and swinging it as she swayed. Yes, she was clearly drunk. “Clairey Bearry. Come…dance with…me.”

“You’re drunk, baby.”

“No, I’m not…” she whined pouting and letting go of my arm and stamping her foot. I chuckled at her and reached out, holding her arm to steady her. I gently pushed her down on a seat next to me.

“Wanda, why don’t you take a break, okay? Have some water and something to eat.” I called the waiter over and ordered another glass of water and an order of fires for Wanda. Though she turned 21 a few months ago, Wanda was familiar with alcohol, though she’s never been drunk; only having a glass or two at dinner in our apartment.

“Oh my God, Clairrrreee! These fries are soooooo good!” she said as she shoveled a handful of fries into her mouth. She hummed in delight and satisfaction at the salty and savory taste. She laughed and giggled as a few fries escaped her grasp and fell down her bra. She groaned in annoyance as her hand flew up and chased after the fallen fries. It took her a minute before she pulled them out and popped them in her mouth.

“Are they good?” I asked her, stealing one from her. She whined at my action and pouted again and I laughed at her, taking her hand. Her pout turned into a smile and she blinked rapidly. Before she could answer, Thor strolled over to us and rested his hands on our backs.

“Friends, let us go. There is more reveling to be done this night.” We paid the tab and Wanda—sloppily—dumped her fries into a to-go box and grabbed onto my hand so she wouldn’t fall and followed Thor out of the bar. We all piled into the car again and Thor directed us to another bar.

Wanda copied Thor and chugged more beer, though she followed my instructions and ate more to balance it out. As she drank more, her movements became sloppier and Thor had to continuously hold onto her to make sure she didn’t fall off her stool. I moved closer to them and wrapped my arms around Wanda and pulled her from her stool and onto my lap, holding her there so she didn’t fall. She turned and looked at me; her eyes narrowed with exhaustion and intoxication and leaned her forehead against my temple. I heard her speaking to me, mumbling and slurring her words, but I couldn’t make them out.

“…Y-y-y-you-you’re thhhhe b-b-bestgirlfriendever ya’k-k-know?” she spoke in a mixture of slurred and rushed words that tumbled out of her mouth. I chuckled and rubbed her back.

“Yeah, baby. I know.” I—and I cannot stress this enough—_love this woman_, and I know this sounds very cliché, but I love her so much and with every inch of my being. Thor smiled at us, but his smile was sad. He had a far-off look in his eye and I noticed a small tear roll down his cheek.

“Thor…is everything okay?” I asked him, resting a hand on his massive knee. Wanda flipped her head over and looked at him and rested it against my shoulder. I knew she was winding down now, which was good at this time, though she’d feel like shit in the morning.

“Everything is fine, my friends,” Thor said inhaling deeply and looking at us, giving us a smile. I wasn’t convinced, but…I reluctantly chose to let it go, assuming that it wasn’t something that Thor wanted to get into.

“Do you have a phone?” I asked him. He furrowed his brows but nodded, taking out his phone and handed it to me. I opened his contacts and entered in mine and Wanda’s number before handing it back to him. “I…put our numbers in there. In case you…ever need to talk or hang out. If you need us, we’ll be there.”

Thor took his phone back and looked at the screen, staring at our numbers and smiled. He teared up and looked back at us, shaking his phone.

“T-T-Thank you. This…means a lot to me. You two…are true and worthy friends. Thank you for coming out with me tonight. I’m sure you had other things to do besides drinking with me…”

“H-H-Hey…don’t wooorry aboutit Thooor. I-I-I-I…I’m glad we came out.”

“Yeah, and if we weren’t at that party we would’ve just been lounging around our apartment wasting a beautiful night. We had fun, Thor.” Thor smiled again and put his phone back in his pocket and pulled out a small wad of cash. He handed some money to the bartender and some to me.

“Here. For the tabs.” I tried to object, but he wouldn’t take it back. He insisted that he pay for his share, especially since he drank a lot and I only had water. I put the money in my purse and patted Wanda’s leg.

“Why don’t we call it a night?” Thor nodded and stood up from the bar. He held out his hand and grasped Wanda’s, helping to steady herself as she got up from my lap, allowing me to get up too. He wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder while I did the same with her other arm and carried her out of the bar. Wanda murmured slight objections, though she didn’t put up a fight. Whether it was because she was too drunk to maneuver herself in such a way or if it was because she didn’t want to fight I didn’t know; I was just glad that she let us carry her out. Reaching the car, Thor helped her into the backseat, letting her sprawl out on the leather seats and picked up and old sweatshirt we kept back there for emergencies, balled it up, and placed it under her head as a makeshift pillow. He cautiously buckled her seat belt and then moved to the front passenger seat. He buckled up and I started the car and looked over at him.

“Do you have a place to stay, Thor?” I asked, looking at him in the rearview mirror. His blue eyes looked back at me and gave a slight smile.

“If you please, Tony said I could stay at the Tower.” I drove in the direction of the Tower, light pop music played over the radio.

Occasionally I looked over at Thor out of the corner of my eye; his excited persona from earlier had melted away over the course of the night and what sat in next to me now was only a sad husk. Wanda had fallen asleep in her seat and muttered quietly to herself. She did that sometimes and it was really cute. I tore my eyes off from Thor and looked back at her and smiled.

“You and the Lady Wanda…you are a beautiful couple. I remember Lady Wanda from Sokovia; she was…much different than she is now; angry and in pain, ready for a fight. From what I saw, she is a fierce and formidable warrior. You are very lucky to have each other.”

I frowned at his sad voice and looked over at him. I sensed the sadness in his voice and gave him a small and compassionate smile and placed a hand against his knee.

“I wish…I could’ve been there for her…during Ultron. Help ease some of her pain.”

“Well, it seems like you did just that.”

We pulled up to the Avengers Tower. The party had died down and most of the lights were off. Thor sighed and looked over at me once more and smiled a genuine smile. He placed a large hand on my shoulder and gave it a small squeeze.

“Thank you, Lady Claire. You are a great friend for joining me on this nightly escapade, you and the Lady Wanda; thought I would like to apologize. I feel a little responsible for her current state,” he said, chuckling a bit as he looked back at her. I too chuckled and waved him off.

“Don’t mention it, Thor.” He sighed and got out of the car but stopped when I spoke again. “Remember, call if you need us.”

He nodded and closed the door before he walked into the Tower. I watched him leave and looked back at Wanda before putting the car in drive and driving back to our apartment.


End file.
